


Soft Tunes

by Tea4T



Series: soft semi related one shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), The Lions as Cats, klance, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: Their home is not filled with the usual loud upbeat music but instead with the gentle lull soft tunes





	Soft Tunes

When Keith arrived home after a busy day at the shop, he was a little surprised to not be bombarded by the usual loud Spanish music that he husband has on while he’s getting ready. It was their fifth anniversary that day and he knew that Lance would be spending an unreasonable amount of time, in Keith’s opinion, getting ready for their night out. However, the house was rather quiet.

Keith didn’t think too much about it, ' _He probably blew his Bluetooth speakers or something,'_ he thought as he made his way to the kitchen. After putting his lunch dishes in the sink, Keith rummaged through the lower cupboards to find a suitable vase for the beautiful blue and red roses he bought on his way home. “Oh, you must have one lucky lady waiting for you at home,” Keith muttered to himself, mocking what the lady at the flower shop said while she packed his stuff, “Ha, yeah sure, I have one lucky man waiting for me,” Keith smile gently at the roses, “although, I think I’m the lucky one,” he said softly as he placed the flowers on the kitchen table.

Once things in the kitchen were in order, Keith moved on to the living room, fixing things as he went. He knew that Lance was okay with a little clutter and disorganization most of the time, but tonight was different. Everything had to be perfect. Keith still had some residual nervous energy to burn off before they went out for dinner.

As Keith made his way up the stairs he finally heard his husband’s music drifting out from the bathroom, he chuckled to himself while he walked towards the sound. He only stopped to pet Cinna when she rubbed up against his legs. Keith gave the door a gentle knock before entering. “Hey Hun, I’m home,” he said sweetly while he watched his husband fuss about his complication.

Lance smiled brightly when he spotted his love in the mirror, “Hey sweetheart!” he turned around and gave Keith a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to examining his reflection. “I’ll be out of your way in just a minute, then you can have a shower.” Lance laughed a little when he noticed Keith pout in the mirror,

“What that’s all I get, no welcome home, no hugs, no kiss on the lips,” Keith pout deepened the more that Lance giggled, he crossed his arms over his chest while making an upset noise, “I worked hard today,” he whined.

Lance turned back to face Keith again, “awe, hun, I’ll give you another kiss, but no hugs! You’re still in your work clothes and you stink!” Lance laughed again when his husband shot his a rather grumpy look before he sighed in defeat. They shared a quick kiss before they parted ways, Lance headed off to their bedroom to finish getting ready and to pick out an outfit for husband, While Keith jumped in the shower.

After a good fifteen minutes, Keith left the bathroom with roughly dried hair and just a towel around his waist. From their room across the hall, he could hear some soft humming, Keith recognized the tune as one of the Spanish lullabies that Lance’s mom used when putting his nibblings to bed, but Keith couldn’t remember the name of it. As Keith entered their room quietly he spotted his husband draped across their bed, propped up on one elbow look down fondly at the ball of multicoloured fur curled up in front of him. Keith watched as Lance continued to hum gently while to caressed Indie’s small paws before moving on to sweep a soft hand down Cinna’s side. The closer Keith moved toward the bed, the softer his smile became and the louder their cats purring got. He just loved much his husband loved their cats and how much they loved him back.

 


End file.
